More than Just a Friend
by Dee2810
Summary: In this story, you take the role of a anonymous college student who was given the opportunity to be in a relationship with a beautiful high school girl named Sunset Shimmer. The two of you had a bumpy start at first but you were able to maintain the relationship for the next two years or so. One day, things took for the turn when she texted you to meet her tomorrow morning.


**Second person view have become quite a thing in story writing so I decided to give it a try in this particular story. Don't expect too much in this story though since I'm trying to keep my word count as minimal as I possibly can. You can however leave me a feedback on how the story goes. Is it rushed in terms of plot? Is it sweet as it was supposedly intended to be? Were you able to picture yourself perfectly in the position of the Anonymous in this particular Anon x Sunset Shimmer?**

 **Any how, enjoy the story**

 **More than Just a Friend**

Autumn season has once again arrived for this time of the year, prompting the decidious trees in temperate countries to shed their leaves to the ground and imbuing the earth in a layer of red and yellows. Children would use these opportunity to gather them in a pile and dive straight into them whereas adults would simply appreciate the beautiful scenery as it was.

It was in this transitional season that businesses such as cafes and restaurants was jam packed with plenty of customers and gained more cash flow than usual due to a recent trend. You yourself weren't excluded from this kind of situation either and has taken a refugee in a nearby local cafe but for an entirely different reason.

"More Mocha Latte, sir?"

Lowering the hardback book you've been reading all this while, you gave the waiter a friendly nod of appreciation as he gently took your empty cup away for a refill.

"I noticed that your friend isn't here yet." Surprised, you briefly glanced at the wall clock nearby before looking at the old man whom he considered to be a good old friend by now. "I sure hope nothing bad happened between you guys."

Letting out a silent chuckle, you nonchalantly waved such statement with a wave of your hand. She probably was late. It was a rare occasion but no one is perfect.

"I see."

"Well then, I'll be going back to work now, just give me a wave if you need anything."

Nodding affirmatively, you watched as the waiter went off to entertain other customers with a smile. In comparison to all the people you've met, the well-aged man was one of the few people who had accustomed to your near mute-like habit.

By all means, you weren't disabled, not in the slightest. You just have this...difficulty in saying what needs to be said, that's all.

Glancing at the wall clock, you let a small frown marred your face when you noticed what the time was now. Based on the text message you've had last night, you were supposed to meet her fifteen minutes ago, where on Earth is she-

Ring ring ring!

You didn't have time to finish your mental statement however as you were interrupted by the sound of the door bell chiming rather abruptly, indicating that someone had hastily pushed the main entrance open.

Gently clasped the civil engineering book shut and stuffing it back into your book, you averted your gaze at the door and found yourself unconsciously smiling to yourself when you saw who it was.

Unlike any other people you came across (and you for that matter) the girl who recently entered the cafe had long hair that was made up of vibrant crimson-red that has a few strands of golden locks as well. Not only that but she also posess a pair of sparkling cyan-blue irises that you just can't help but stare at in amazement.

Following the autumn season trend, she was dressed in an orange turtle-necked sweater and black and red checkered mini skirt over a brown trenchcoat. As means of accessories, she also has a wool forest-green scarf loosely wrapped around her neck and a pair of black stockings that was tucked into a pair of ankle-high brown boots.

For the few seconds, the girl frantically scanned the whole cafe in search of something, or someone. Her eyes soon fell upon you and she quickly rushed to your side.

"Sorry, I'm late. I didn't keep you waiting for too long, did I?" She asked with a look of absolute guilt on her face.

Stifling a laugh, you simply shook your head. You did however quirked a questioning eyebrow at her.

Sheepishly laughing to herself, she replied, "Let's just say that, me and the girls had a little...issue this morning and we had to spend time extra cleaning up Pinkie's house afterwards."

As she said so, you noticed that she was nervously fingering an orange gemstone that was coiled loosely around her neck by the means of a simply leather chord. No doubt a new piece of jewelry she had accquired seeing as how you've never seen it before in your previous meetings.

First impression-wise, it looked like any other ordinary piece of jewelry you came across. As you continued to stare at it however, you could've sworn the stone seemed to glimmer rather...magically but you simply shook it off as the sunlight playing tricks on you.

Sunset must've noticed you staring at it as she quickly stuffed it behind her scarf before taking a seat on the other side of the table.

"So how was college?" She asked in a nonchalant tone, taking note of the civil hardback that was now partially-tucked within your bag. "You didn't have any problem with your college course, do you?"

Scoffing at the statement, you waved the question off and told her you simply read it just to pass the time.

While first year of college was always rumored to be the worse for everybody, you managed to ace through them without any single problem. It wasn't that hard, really. The first semester is all about recapping what you've learned in high school. So as long as you remember what's what, you should be fine.

Sunset chuckled. "You know, if I knew any better, I'd say you're starting to act like this friend of mine." She remarked. "She's a bookworm."

You seemed partially-offended by the comment. Though you had no ill-will against bookworms worldwide, doesn't necessary mean that you liked to be called one.

"Hey, what's wrong with being a bookworm?" She asked upon noticing the look you were giving. "Its not like it would do any harm or anything. Besides, bookworms can be pretty cute if you find the right person."

A pause.

"And no, you're not one of them."

Pressing a palm onto your chest, you immediately pretended as if you just had a silent heart attack by her 'rude' comment. Meanwhile, Sunset Shimmer rolled her eyes at your antic though there was a slight trace of an amused smile marred her delicate face.

"Oh stop being childish. You're a college freshment now."

You simply grinned.

You proceeded on talking anything your mind came across: school, maths, vacation, part time job; things that weren't too fancy to public's ears but certainly fascinating to the girl before your eyes. In return, she'd talk about all the fun things she and her friends did in school. As boring as it seemed, you realized that half of the things she mentioned was actually interesting in its own ways.

Especially one that involves the girl named Pinkie Pie. From hearing along, you can already tell she was a weird girl. Surprisingly, Sunset Shimmer shared the same exact thought and the two of you laughed at that.

Eventually, the two of you ran out of things to say and simply appreciate each others company in comfortable silence. Heck, you didn't even realize the cafe getting even more packed as time goes by in the duration.

As you about to take one of the last few sips of his umpteenth cup, you noticed Sunset Shimmer kept on sneaking hesitant looks in your way.

Feeling curious yourself, you asked her what's wrong.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about...something, that's all." She said, more to herself than to you. "Don't worry, it's nothing you should be worried."

Not satisfied by her answer, you asked once more and the fire-like haired teen sighed in defeat.

"Fine. It's...it's about my friends." She admitted rather hesitantly, earning a raised eyebrow from you. "I think they're starting to suspect about us."

Despite only saying one sentence alone, you already got a full grasp on what the situation is all about and nodded in understanding.

Due to several reasons, particularly due to her hyperactive friends on her end and your own fair share of friends as well, the two of you decided to keep your relationship a secret. The two of you figured it would be better this way less you want to be 'assaulted' by her friends. Besides, you had to play it safe and make sure she was the ideal partner you were looking for.

"What do you think I should do?" Sunset asked as she nervously twirled a strand of her hair. "Should I tell them about us?"

You only gave her a quirked eyebrow as means of an answer. Of course she should, what else can she do?

"But the main question is how am I supposed to do this?" She inquired with a look of pure dread on her face. If you knew any better, she looked like a convict being about to be sentenced to capital punishment. "I can't just go straight up to them and told them about you now, can I?"

You were about to say something but changed your mind afterwards when a random thought popped into your head. Immediately, you rubbed your chin and stared into your near-empty cup in consideration. Maybe. Just maybe. You don't have to introduce yourself in the most cliché way possible. Maybe you can do in the opposite way instead. First time impression was the key to everything, after all.

Glancing back up to your lover, you found yourself sighing in relief when you realized Sunset was still worried about the prospect of introducing you to her friends. She has absolutely no idea what you've had in mind.

 **And that's the end for this particular chapter. I honestly didn't expect I'd have to make additional chapters for this but oh well, it won't be that long anyway.**


End file.
